Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment, as examples. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon.
Dozens or hundreds of integrated circuits are typically manufactured on a single semiconductor wafer. The individual dies are singulated by sawing the integrated circuits along a scribe line. The individual dies are then packaged separately, in multi-chip modules, or in other types of packaging, for example.
One type of packaging for semiconductor devices is referred to as a bump on trace (BOT) package. Solder bumps are formed on dies of a semiconductor wafer, and the dies are singulated. Die or “flip chips” are attached or soldered to traces on the BOT packages using a solder reflow process.
There can be misalignment problems when attaching the solder bumps of the die to traces on the BOT package, which can cause die gap non-uniformity. In some instances, electrical connections may not be made due to the misalignment, which increases yield losses in the packaged products.
Thus, what are needed in the art are improved packaging techniques for semiconductor devices.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.